


Harlivy — but make it basketball

by sunsetsandsmokebombs, yummyharley



Series: Harlivy Week!! [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetsandsmokebombs/pseuds/sunsetsandsmokebombs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummyharley/pseuds/yummyharley
Summary: Harley calls the girls over to prepare for a big game. Selina notices the game isn’t really her main focus.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Harlivy Week!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874731
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Harlivy — but make it basketball

**Author's Note:**

> Happy harlivy week!! Part 2. Thanks to the girl who draws stars around my scars @yummyharley for the wonderful drawing that inspired this, you can check out her art at the end of the fic!!

_Vrrmm._

Selina Kyle groaned after the fifth notification jittered her phone, annoying vibrations feeling posionous to her ears.

 _New message notifications for "_ **The Trio"**. Selina swiped open up the group chat.

Harls(4:00 pm): _1 hour till our mini practice!_

Harls(4:20 pm): _40 minutes till hoops! get your game faces on_

Ivy(4:25 pm): _we got the addy and time, pls stop with the reminders_

Harls(4:25 pm): _s_ _ilence!_

Harls(4:45 pm): _okay fifteen minutes to go! be there be :square: or ur getting ur asses kicked_

Selina rubbed the bridge of her nose, huffing as she swung her legs over her bedside. She felt groggy and exhausted and she wasn't really sure why.

It was probably because she'd forgotten about this whole practice thing, that Harley had graciously opted to host earlier today. Selina was originally going to just say that she was watching Maggie, but Maggie had decided to go to a bible study with one of her friends this evening. So Selina had decided to take a nap, since she was robbed of so much beauty sleep with the ridiculous requisites of high school start times.

Of course, Selina could still just _say_ that she was watching her little sister, but she wasn't really in the mood for whatever consequences would arise if she got caught in the lie. Harley always had a way of finding out. Plus, Ivy was pretty into the basketball thing, and she would be furious if she heard that Selina was skipping.

Plus, she _did_ kind of want to go. Even if she didn't always show it, Selina was pretty competitive when it came to sports. They had a big rivalry game versus Metropolis high school in a few days, and those games were always close. They could probably use all the practice they could manage. Why Harley had decided to run a practice with just the three of them, she wasn't sure. It likely had something to do with the fact that they were the three best players on the team and the ones who would make the difference. As much as she liked Barbara and Stephanie, basketball wasn't really their strong suit.

It also probably had something to do with the fact that Harley definitely Had A Crush on Ivy. Selina was the only person in the world who seemed to notice that. And she kinda enjoyed having that leverage of knowledge. Not that she'd ever use it. _That would be cruel_ , she mused, walking past her yellow "Gotham High" jersey and to the bathroom to freshen up before she drove over to Harley's. "So cruel." Selina hummed, grabbing her keys before walking to her car.

xxxoooxxxoooxxxoooxxooxxooxxooxoxoxo

Selina and Ivy pulled up to Harley's dainty little suburban home at basically the same time. Selina waited for Ivy, their team captain, to step out of her cute little prius. Her hair was tied up in a cherry ponytail, and the tight gym clothes she wore weren’t _not_ doing her favors. Ivy had several inches on her, Selina almost had to look up to lock eyelines. Harley didn't have bad taste, that was for sure. "Morning, Ms. Kyle," Ivy said as she observed her sleepy state, tongue literally in her cheek. "You know how I love my naps," Selina said, shrugging.

"Guys! Guys!" Harley called from the backyard of her house. "You made it! Nice! And it's only 5:01! Not bad," Harley threw her arm around Ivy as she escorted them into the backyard. Harley's sudden commitment to an intense regimen was surprising, she cared the least of the three about this stuff. She was a great shooting guard, and her and Selina, if Selina did say so herself, were one of the best guard duo's in the state. If Harley would actually be serious about all of this, they'd probably be the best. But seeing her try hard now was a nice change of pace was nice.

Harley dribbled a basketball between her legs, nonchalantly. "So," her eyes danced between them mischievously, whatcha guys wanna talk about?" Selina rolled her eyes. "Harley..." Selina started, rubbing her temples. "Please don't tell me you woke me up for gossip." As much as she enjoyed it, it didn't qualify as a substitute for sleep. "It's _my_ house, Selina, I wanna-"

"Let's talk basketball," Ivy responded cooly.

Harley sat in her chair, continuing to bounce the basketball between her legs. Her mouth had opened like she was going to protest, but she decided against it. She seemed to be thinking about a response to come up with when Ivy interjected again. "How about instead of running some boring plays or sprints, we raise the stakes and have some fun with a game of HORSE?"

Harley's eyes seemed to light up at that. "Okay, yeah! Also," Harley grinned from ear to ear, "Whoever wins gets to come up with a dare for the other two."

Selina loved a good challenge, and she instantly answered the call. "I'm in." Ivy crossed her arms, like she was weighing the possible motivations for Harley's sudden enthusiasm. "Sure, that works," she answered. "Great! Let's get going. I go first!" Harley exclaimed, picking up the basketball. "Ok, so for this one, Ivy, i get to go on your shoulders and then shoot it from over here." Selina raised her eyebrows. It was gonna be one of those days. "Harley, I'm not sure -" "Zip it!" Harley caught Selina off before she could get started. "Ivy, bend down, please."

It turned into a thing. Most of Harley's shots involved Ivy in some manner, though when it was Selina's turn to shoot, Harley had elected to replace Ivy in the scenarios. Typical. She also was the "Ivy" when Ivy went to replicate her shots. So Selina was spending most of her time on the sidelines watching them fool around. Not her idea of fun.

The game twisted and turned, with Selina mostly just doing jump shot from a reasonable distance, Ivy doing athletic post moves, and Harley using ridiculous theatrics. Somehow, they all ended up tied with H-O-R-S, and Ivy eliminated Selina with a hook shot that she couldn't imitate. "Fuck," Selina cursed under her breath. "Someone call the waaambulance!" Harley expressed a crying motion under her eyes with her fists as Selina walked to the sideline. God, that woman.

Harley then opted to use Ivy again. "So, stand over here," Harley delicately placed her hands on Ivy's biceps, dragging her to adjacent and below the rim. "Ok, now spread your legs a bit more," Harley made a picture frame with her hands has Ivy obeyed, while rolling her eyes. "Ok perfect! So now I will bounce the ball under you and into the hoop!" _Ambitious,_ Selina thought, _but not gonna work_. And she was right, albeit surprised. Harley's shot somehow gracefully went under Ivy's legs while maintaining enough power to rise to the hoop, but it bounced off the rim and fell back to the floor. Now it was Ivy's turn again. "Okay," Ivy spun the ball on her index finger momentarily. "Thanks for playin', Harls. I'm gonna end it right here." Harley couldn't supress a wry smile. "I'd like to see it."

Ivy took the ball out to the other side of the gravel in Harley's yard and shot the deep ball. If Harley's previous shot was ambitious, this had set a new standard. The difference was... it went in! It sank through the nylon with little bouncing. Harley's jaw was loose for the briefest of moments, but she recollected herself. "Wow, Ives. That... that was cool. But all great players now how to respond," Harley bragged, taking her rebound to the same spot where Ivy was. She huffed as she shot it up, the heave taking a bit more of her effort than it did Ivy's. Unfortunately, the same success wasn't there, it rattled against the backboard and fell to the ground. Ivy was victorious.

"FUCK!" Harley yelped as it missed, nearly kicking the ball into another yard in frustration.

"Hmm... okay," Ivy cupped her hands over her mouth, seemingly to cover a smile, as she came up with ideas for the two of them. "What do you think she's gonna do?" Harley asked Selina, seemingly an underlining optimism to her tone. "Well," Selina clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth, "Something less annoying than you would've, I bet," Harley stuck her tongue out at that. A couple beats of silence passed between them as they waited. "What would you have asked me if you won?" Selina asked.

"You'd probably be doing a hundred push-ups right now," Harley grinned.

"Jesus fucking Christ. I'm glad you lost, then..." Another few moments passed by. Selina got interested with another possible question. "And what would you have asked Ivy to do?"

Harley's back seemed to straighten up and her eyes got a little bit angier. "You know what, nosy, you seem to ask _soooo_ many questions for a person who hates getting asked them." Selina was going to open her mouth to protest before she was cut off by a ball being rolled at their feet by the victor. "Hey, I figured out what I want you guys to do." Ivy's eyes seemed to flick instantly to Selina's person, much to her chagrin. She was starting to wish she'd stayed home and played with her cats. _Maybe it isn't too late_ , she told herself as Ivy's grin seemed to widen an uncharacteristic amount. _Zee and Simba could definitely use their mommy right about now_. "Selina," Ivy clasped her hands together, "you will do a lap around the block."

 _"_ I will _what?_ "

"You heard me," Ivy's voice was playful, but also... strict. She wasn't really kidding.

Selina was pretty sure she knew where this was going.

"Ah. Right. I'll be on my merry way," she threw up a dismissive wave as she walked towards the exit, Harley chuckling darkly behind her as she made her way out. She had some thoughts about what the dare for Harley was going to be, but she wasn't completely sure. She wasn't sure if the crush was a one-way street. Ivy was always so much better at concealing her thoughts and feelings than Harley was. Selina really didn't know what Ivy might have felt about the whole thing, which actually kinda bothered Selina, who prided herself on being a good people-reader. That's why she only made it a couple houses down the street before turning heel and going back to the yard.

She kinda wishes she'd just gone for the jog.

She returned to find them entangled against the wall of the garage, Ivy pressing Harley up against it as she kissed along the shorter girl's jawline. Harley's hands were working on Ivy's waist, in the process of taking the redhead's shirt off. They weren't being much quiet. Harley was being pretty loud, actually.

Selina wasn't sure if she should say anything, but they could definitely take some advice on discreetness. "Get a room, you two!" She called over, half-grinning as she said it, also realizing as the words left her mouth that it'd be the last thing she got to say to them for a while. "Selina, what the FUCK?!" she heard a mix of voices shouting at her as she turned around and briskly headed for her car. That was her cue. She ducked underneath a basketball that sailed over her head, feeling a bit of concern about the intensity of the throw. They Were Upset.

Selina took a deep breath as she closed her car door and put the key into ignition.

So, Ivy definitely reciprocated Harley's energy.

That was good to finally know.

She wasn't entirely sure why Harley had insisted on inviting her over, but whatever. They had a big game to play on Saturday, and at the very least, team chemistry wasn't going to be a concern.

.


End file.
